


【姚琛×你】别看球了，看看你女朋友吧

by TataTsui



Category: r1se, 乙女向 - Fandom, 创造营2019, 姚琛 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataTsui/pseuds/TataTsui
Summary: *2k+短打
Relationships: 姚琛×你
Kudos: 14





	【姚琛×你】别看球了，看看你女朋友吧

姚琛打开冰箱门找啤酒的时候，身后突然被软软地抱住。你的手圈住了他的腰，声音近似撒娇地在他耳边恳求着:“琛，今晚早点睡好不好嘛……”  
  
他出差一个星期，今天才回来。你每天晚上想念他的时候，只能在他睡的位置上捕捉他的味道，陷进他的枕头被他的气息环绕。你真的太想他了，想到恨不得马上抱着他睡觉。

姚琛轻轻地把手放在你的手背，带着商量又歉意的语气说，“宝贝，累了你先睡吧，我…我有一场球赛今晚就决赛了，我看完马上就睡。好吗？” 姚琛揉揉你的头发，在眉间落下轻轻的一个吻。  
  
  
转头，刚洗完澡头发半干的他裹着浴袍，拿起啤酒就往沙发上走去。  
  
  
看看看，看个球。你委屈又失落。这么明显的暗示都听不出来吗。  
  
这么容易就泄气可不是你的作风，你心念一动，乖巧地跟在他后面，紧贴着他在沙发上坐下，“那我陪你一起看嘛。” 你带着笑意看着他的眼睛。他才察觉不出你在打什么小算盘，还心想女朋友什么时候愿意陪他看球了，高兴得把你的手牵起来，说句“真乖”。  
  
但你没看几分钟，就假装困了，把头架在他的肩膀上，一边的手攀上他的脖子，像公主抱一样侧着挂在他的身上。  
  
视线所及之处，你注意到姚琛浴袍掩盖的锁骨旁也有一颗痣。你轻轻的用手指抚弄，侧头看他仍然聚精会神地看着电视，恶作剧地把头凑上前，用小舌轻轻地舔舐，吮吸。  
  
他终于察觉到了胸前湿漉漉的异样。我女朋友真像只小猫。他按住你毛茸茸的头，“乖，别乱动。” 你假装应承，转头就改成了侧躺的姿势枕在了他的腿上。

一局还没过半，你又开始了新的攻势:指尖顺着他的胸膛缓慢滑下来，到一半，却被浴袍领子卡住了。  
  
怎么办，那就…… 趁他不注意，你轻轻解开浴袍的带子，手从小腹一直下滑到姚琛的腿根。他习惯浴袍里什么都不穿。  
  
姚琛察觉到浴袍散开的凉意，惊呼了一声，抓住了你继续往下的手。你轻轻挣开，抚上他的唇，“嘘——我来就好。” 眼里的娇憨和魅惑让他说不出拒绝，只好轻轻一叹，手伸向了旁边的啤酒罐狠狠握住。  
  
你用手握住他的肉柱，温柔地上下滑动，有时捏捏顶部，感受它的沟壑。姚琛舒服得懒洋洋地躺在沙发背上。  
  
你把它放到嘴边轻轻一吻，随后一点点地将它整根吞了进去。即使还没被欲望膨胀起来，他的尺寸依然不小。先是和口腔壁轻柔的摩擦，在被深喉差点呛到之后，你小心翼翼地退了出来，舌尖旋转着描绘冠端的形状，这种似有若无的痒让他手指都紧握了起来。  
  
  
缓冲过后，你把他的巨大最深地含进嘴里，尽管撑得嘴都酸了，但还是不甘示弱地一前一后地吞吐。到了3/4，才又退出来，从顶端含入。  
  
  
察觉到他扶在你头顶上的手从一开始的制止转变成了禁锢，他的动作也变得欲拒还迎。你尽可能地速度越来越快，最后退出时还用力吮吸了一口。  
  
  
裁判的哨声，欢呼声，姚琛几乎也在同时和球一起射了出来。  
  
  
  
你得逞地一笑，挑眉，从他手中夺过啤酒瓶，往嘴里倒了一口。唇缓缓随着他的形状张开，小心翼翼地重新一点点含入。冰凉的触感让他打了个冷颤，紧咬着牙关。  
  
姚琛手上啤酒罐都快捏扁了。骂了一句脏话，他一咬牙，拿起遥控器把电视一关，把你往上一拉，坐在他的腿上，细长的腿圈住他的腰。  
  
“艹谁？” 你计划得逞，媚眼如丝地伏在他的身上，手一点也不闲着地揉揉他的肿胀，火上浇油地挑逗他。  
  
“你。” 姚琛急不可耐地扯下你的短裤，没有任何预兆地，便将挺立没入了你逼仄的肉穴。你刚才一直在勾引他，撩起他的欲望，可是自己却没有任何前戏的润滑。  
  
他的剐蹭和势如破竹一瞬间让你的痛感袭来，抑不住的呻吟冲口而出，手指在他后背划出几道白白的痕迹，你的紧致也让姚琛发出了舒服的一声低吼。  
  
姚琛毫不吝惜的撞击头几次便到了顶点，未经开垦便开辟到极致的你疼得溢出细碎的眼泪，忍不住把身位往后挪了一点，企图获得一丝喘息。“慢点，啊，”你像只小猫一样搭在他的肩膀上求饶，“琛哥，求你了……”  
  
  
听到“哥”的姚琛甚是受用，身下果然放慢了速度慢慢研磨。他先是握住你腰上凸起的盆骨轻轻地扭动你的腰肢，以致每次都能舒服地没入。你开始极力迎合着他来律动，在他耳边适时地发出缠绵的叫声。  
  
随后，姚琛从你单薄的睡衣下摆探进去，找准你的浑圆用力揉搓。没几下，睡衣就被扔在地上，随着情欲起伏的胸脯在他眼前跳动，姚琛灵活地低头，便衔住了顶端的红樱，一边吮吸噬咬，一边用手指挑逗，刺激得樱桃的顶端异常挺立。你下身流出更多的蜜液，让两人的交合处严丝合缝地体贴。  
  
疼痛感慢慢变成舒适，你欺身上前，往最深的方向挺送了一下，你察觉到自己的下身正狠狠地吸住了姚琛的那处，就像浪把船抛到了浪尖，心里的刺激和兴奋也到了顶点。你低头吻住他的唇，小舌在口腔里追逐激斗，最终被他的野性席卷，他灼热的荷尔蒙气息让你陷得更深。

你渐渐失去力气，瘫软在他的怀里。你呜咽着乞求他的“原谅”，“我够了……现在去睡吧，好不好嘛。” 他的灼热依然在你体内叫嚣，你却再也扭不动腰了。  
  
“晚了，”你迷迷糊糊地听到他故意凑近你耳边说的这句话。  
  
“不是你先动手的吗？”  
  
逐渐失去知觉的你紧紧环着他的脖子，他扛起你往卧室走去。他把肩上的你往床上一丢，“才刚开始呢，今晚都别睡了。”  
  
  
  
原来之前都是姚琛让着你的。第二天早上浑身酸软的你欲哭无泪，下次再也不敢主动引战了。  
  
  
  



End file.
